Blue Shard
|} The Blue Shard (Japanese: あおいかけら Blue Shard) is a type of item introduced in Generation III. It is one of the Shards. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 3000| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Blue Shard can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 200. Effect In Hoenn, exchange one with the Treasure Hunter on for a Water Stone. In , exchange ten with the shard collector on for . In , exchange 2, 4, 6, or 8 with Move Tutors to teach Pokémon moves. In , exchange one with the in Violet City for a , , and Wiki Berry. Exchange one with the Juggler in Fuchsia City for a , , and Cornn Berry. In , exchange 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 with the Lentimas Town Move Tutor to teach Pokémon moves. In Alola, exchange 30 with the old man who appears in the Festival Plaza castle post-game for a Bottle Cap. Description |A shard from an ancient item. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A small blue shard. It appears to be from some sort of a tool made long ago.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A small blue shard. It appears to be from some sort of implement made long ago.}} |A small blue shard. It appears to be a fragment of some sort of implement made long ago.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes , (underwater), and (underwater) | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes , , and , Team Galactic Eterna Building , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks | The Underground Great Marsh (randomly given when entering) Fuego Ironworks (trade for Star Piece with Mr. Fuego) |- | | | |- | | | , , , |- | | | Black City /White Forest (Eliza) |- | | Routes and , Desert Resort, Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain , Village Bridge, Seaside Cave, Mistralton Cave , Clay Tunnel | s (Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain) Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Matthew) Pokémon World Tournament (randomly given after losing a tournament) Hidden Grottoes Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game) |- | | | |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes , (underwater), and (underwater), Mirage Mountain (south of ) | Mirage Caves |- | | | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Blue Shard in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime found one of each shard in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for him and by Olivia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=藍色碎片 |zh_cmn=藍色碎片 / 蓝色碎片 |da=Blåt skå |nl=Blauwe scherf |fi=Sininen siru |fr=Tesson Blue |de=Indigostück |he=רסיס כחול Resis Kakhol |it=Coccio Blu |ko=파랑조각 Parang Jogak |no=Blue Shard |pl=Niebieski Odłamek |pt_br=Caco Azul |es=Parte Azul |sv=Blå skärva }} Category:Exchangeable items Category:Shards